


Stargazing

by ShyVioletCat



Series: Rowaelin Drabbles - Modern AU [49]
Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:21:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25821313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyVioletCat/pseuds/ShyVioletCat
Summary: Tumblr Prompt: The entire city is experiencing a power cut so Person A and Person B spend the night laying in the grass together and staring up at the stars (which are much more visible than usual due to the power cut.) For whoever you want, although I like Rowaelin the best
Relationships: Aelin Ashryver Galathynius | Celaena Sardothien/Rowan Whitethorn, Rowaelin - Relationship
Series: Rowaelin Drabbles - Modern AU [49]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1485140
Kudos: 25





	Stargazing

Rowan swore as his entire apartment went black. No light was coming from anything, not even from the appliances in the kitchen. He sighed, leaning his head on the back of the couch as he realised this was a most definitely a blackout. Checking his phone he saw that it was barely past 7, he was in for a long night with no much to do. Unlocking his phone Rowan opened the browser just to see how bad the power outage was when there was a pounding on his front door. Using his phone to light the way he went to see who it was, holding it up as he opened the door.

“Geez, Rowan. My eyes.”

Rowan immediately dropped his makeshift torch lower, the light of it revealing Aelin from across the hall. She had a hand covering her eyes but she was smiling as she eventually blinked up at him. 

“Hey,” Rowan said as casually as he could. He was crushing hard on his neighbour, a fact his friends teased him about endlessly.

“I just wanted to see if your power was out as well,’ she said, still smiling up at him.

He loved the way she smiled, and it was enough to distract him that the silence _almost_ got too long. “Yeah it is.” 

“Well, that’s not looking promising,” Aelin said, then she shrugged. “At least I had dinner when I did.”

“Yeah, me too,” Rowan said lamely. An awkward pause ensued. “Need anything else?”

Aelin looked up at him at his brisk dismissal. Rowan hadn’t meant for it to come out that way, seems when he got nervous he just got rude.

“No I’m good,” Aelin said. 

That was all she said before she gave him a wave and walked back to her door. Rowan just watched her go until the door shut behind her. Then he slapped his forehead and closed his own door, not very gently. Gods, he was an idiot. Why couldn’t he just talk to her like a normal person. Walking to the kitchen to get himself a drink Rowan silently berated himself. But before he could even turn the tap on there was a knocking on his door again.

He doubted it was Aelin, but still he hoped it was her. It might just be another neighbour but he’d have a chance to redeem himself, if it was indeed Aelin. Rowan opened the door and there she was with what looked like a blanket tucked under her arm.

“Did you look outside?” She asked, not bothering with another hello.

Slightly confused Rowan said, “No.”

“The whole city is out,” Aein said, grinning. “You know what that means?”

Rowan lent on his door frame, crossing his arms, both amused and intrigued. “No.”

“The stars will be amazing. Come on.”

Rowan barely had time to close his door before Aelin had taken his hand and was leading him down flights of stairs and then out of their building. She was right, the whole city was out. Some emergency lights dotted the landscape here and there, but overall the whole city was in the dark. Not letting go of his hand Aelin led them to the grassy hill just a little ways away from the apartment building and laid out the blanket. She was lying down on it and patting the empty spot beside her before he barely registered what had happened. Rowan accepted her silent invitation and lay down next to her.

At first he didn’t look up at the sky, he looked at her. She had one hand tucked behind her head and the other rested on her stomach, a look of wonder on her face as she looked at the sky above them.

“Isn’t it beautiful,” Aelin said at the sky, and Rowan reluctantly forced his gaze away from her to look up.

The sight stole his breath for a moment, he didn’t often get to see the night’s sky like this. With the lights out over the city the stars were bright and shining like white diamonds against the blackness. For long moments they both just looked taking in the dazzling expanse above them.

Then Aelin broke the silence. “So, how was your day?”

That was the first of many questions and Rowan lost track of how long they lay there on the grass, talking and laughing. Eventually Aelin started pointing out some of the constellations she knew, and Rowan did the same. Right now she was pointing to a collection of stars, one of which was one of the brightest in the sky.

“That is the Lord of the North,” Aelin told him. “The Stag. That bright star always points North to Terrasen. It would always be able to lead me home, my mother used to tell me.”

Rowan looked to where she pointed and yeah… if he used his imagination he could see a stag. Then movement caught his eye and saw a star shoot across the sky.

“Did you see that?” Aelin said as she sat up on her elbows. “The shooting star?”

“Yeah, I did,” Rowan said, settling on the grass.

“Did you make a wish?” Aelin asked, looking over at him.

He turned to her, the dim moonlight illuminating her features. She was giving him a soft smile that left him speechless. Then he shook his head. “Did you?”

“I did,” Aelin said and then she was leaning in towards him. Rowan couldn’t move, he didn’t dare breathe too deep and she got closer and closer, her lips nearing his. “It was that you would let me do this.”

Then her lips were on his – warm, gentle and soft – and it only to him a fraction of a heartbeat to return. They were both a bit breathless when they broke apart, foreheads leaning together.

“I’ve wanted to do that for a long time,” Aelin said.

“Me too,” Rowan admitted. 

That made Aelin laugh and she propped herself on her elbows, “Then why didn’t you make a move?”

Rowan smiled then tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, his shoulders shrugging. “I guess we needed just a little bit of magic.”

Aelin lent in and Rowan met her halfway lips almost touching as she whispered onto his lips, “I guess we did.”


End file.
